Beloved by Loveless
by xXCherryHazeXx
Summary: Yes, I know I didn't write Soubi saying he loves Ritsuka but it's a pretty Lemony story. Anyways, smut galore! READ IT! Summary: Ritsuka can't hold back anymore and decides tonight's the night. Soubi doesn't know and doesn't want to wait any longer for this moment.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS AND/OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**SMUT WARNING! THIS IS GOING TO GET REALLY HOT AND AS DETAILED AS I WILL WRITE IT!**

~Ristuka's POV~

Just once...once! I would like Soubi to get off of my mind. My grades are slipping and if my mother found out about my grades and about Soubi, I don't know what she would do to me. As I imagined the horrible things she could do to me I didn't realise that Yuiko had ran up to me and was trying to get my attention.

"Ritsuka-kun! Are you going to come!?" Yuiko was always like a hyper-active puppy who has been waiting for their owner for a few hours.

"What?" She frowned and her ears perked backward as she tried not to get too upset that I had not been listening to her. "My party! Soubi already agreed to come. So, are you?"

I nodded as my ears perked at the sound of my fighters name. Yuiko had continued talking as I started to walk toward the school gates. I hoped to see that long blonde hair and shimmering eyes waiting for me but my hopes were dashed once again.

Yuiko opened her mouth but before any words came out, I heard a strong and soothing voice from behind. "Ritsuka."

I quickly swung around to see him smiling behind me. "Soubi!" I turned to a very confused Yuiko and smiled. "Soubi and I will be at your party this weekend. We will see you there." She smiled and jumped for joy as she ran toward her home. I waved until she had gone out of view.

"Ritsuka, I apologise for not being here to walk you home. Do you wish to punish me?" I frowned and shook the thought out of my mind. I hate when he does that.

"No! I will never punish you, Soubi!" I grabbed his hand and ran toward Soubi's apartment. We slowed down when halfway to his home.

"Ritsuka? Why are we going to my home?" He looked somewhat confused but gave me a deviant smile.

I blushed but quickly tried to stop smiling. "We are going to have dinner and watch a movie." Soubi's eyes widened as he began to smile. "So, it's a date? Sounds fun." He quickly kissed my cheek and continued to walk.

I paused but quickly caught up with my _mature_ fighter. He always seems to do that. A date? I couldn't do that. It might lead to him doing something _I'll_ regret. He smiled as he walked and I continued to ignore the thought of this being a date.

~Soubi POV~

A date? Hm, an interesting idea. It's been three years since I met my 15 year old sacrifice and I don't know how much longer I can wait till I will be able to take his soft ears from him. "Ritsuka, what would you look me to make for dinner?"

He looked up from my movie shelf and smiled, "I want to eat Oden and Yakitori, please." I smiled and began the cooking. As I cooked, I watched him contemplate on which movie he would rather watch. It was a great thing that Semei had ordered me to watch over Ritsuka.

I finished cooking just as Ritsuka found the movie he had wished to see. He was a bit jumpy for the same old Ritsuka I've gotten so accustomed to. Everything was as silent as it could be as we ate but when the movie came on Ritsuka began to rant about school and home life. He mostly spoke of his mother and how she would beat him if she found out that he was with me. Pity.

He chose a horror movie in my collection called _The Devil Bat, _a black and white film that I hadn't seen in years but had always meant to see it again._  
_

"...What do you think?" I looked at Ritsuka with eyes wide. "Sorry, love. I didn't hear you. What are you asking?" He looked somewhat disappointed but perked up as he whispered into my ear. His voice, so soft and breath so warm; I know exactly what he asks of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE'S WHERE THE SMUT REALLY BEGINS!**

~Ritsuka's POV~

The movie had finished and I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I saw Soubi arch his back as he yawned, he has such perfect posture.

"So, Ritsuka, what would you like to do now?" He looked at me with those lustful eyes he wore and I broke. I pulled him into me and crashed my lips into his. His lips were neutral pink-ish red and so dry, they felt calloused. I smiled into his mouth feeling him fight me for dominance.

He soon won over me and licked my bottom lip softly. I opened my teeth like a gate into heaven as he explored every inch of the wet cavern I once knew as my mouth. He pulled away as I gasped for air just to wink at me.

"Ritsuka?" I continued to keep my eyes closed as he tried to get my attention. I nodded and felt his slim yet strong arms pick me up and over his shoulder. I finally opened my eyes just as he had slammed me down onto the bed.

"I didn't hurt you, did I Ritsuka?" I shook my head and pulled his body on top of mine. It was a feeling I had never thought would be so intense. Soubi kissed me again but this time dug his groin into mine and with that, I moaned through his lips.

He smiled and continued to do so for what felt like forever. I tugged on his shirt and began to play with his nipples, unable to tear it away from his milky white flesh. He quickly sat up while still thrusting into me and pulled his shirt off. He threw it to the side and pulled me up; Soubi pulled off my shirt and slammed me into the mattress as he began to kiss me again, this time rougher than he had.

"Pl-Please S-s-soubi, just..." I couldn't finish my sentence being so preoccupied with Soubi sucking and biting my soft neck. I didn't know what to do next, me never being in a situation such as this. He unbuttoned me pants while biting hard into my neck, making me moan loudly.

"You tease." I smiled and started to play with his hair.

~Soubi's POV~

Finally! I don't have to wait anymore. I don't have to hold back, not anymore. "Ritsuka? Do you want me to play rougher?" I tried to make it sound better then me telling him _Ritsuka? Do you want me to fuck you hard enough to make you sore for weeks?_

He gripped my skin as if I was still wearing my shirt and nodded uncontrollably. What to do? An idea popped into my head and before Ritsuka could protest I had pulled his pants off and started to slide mine down.

He moaned just at the feeling of how hard I was getting. It was time to start. "Ritsuka?" He looked up and I almost lost it right there. I put three fingers in front of his mouth and smiled. "I need you to make these soaked."

He grabbed my wrist and began to suck hard on my fingers as though they were my length. I closed my eyes slowly and just as I had got into it he had stopped. "Is this good enough?"

I opened one eye and nodded. As quick as that, I stripped him of his last item of clothing and slid my fingers down to his puckered entrance. He cringed as I slid the first finger in. "Relax.."

He looked up at me and tried to readjust. As soon as I felt him relax around my finger, I slid the second one in and began to thrust them. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. I slid the third finger in and thrusted them harder and faster trying to find his prostate. He yelled as I hit the right bundle of nerves.

I smiled and began to aim straight for that same area as he continued to moan and squeal. I slid my fingers out and he moaned in a fit of displeasement. I kissed his nose and put my length at his entrance. I couldn't wait anymore.

"I promise it won't hurt for long." He looked up with his eyes widened and before he was able to protest, I slammed into him and heard him yell as he buried his face into my chest.

~Ritsuka's POV~

It hurt so bad but I didn't want him to stop. I've been waiting for this moment for too long. "Ha-H-Harder Soubi!" I moaned into his ear and grabbed ahold of his back as he started to slam faster and harder into me.

I dug my nails into his back as I could feel my ears slowly falling away. So close now. He picked up my right leg and placed it on his shoulder. Soubi gave me a second to adjust before he began to thrust harder and deeper into my prostate. I yelled every time he thrusted and began to feel the warmth in the pit of my stomach build more and more. I couldn't hold it in much longer.

~Soubi's POV~

He dug his nails into my back as I thrusted and I pulled him into my chest and whispered into his ear. "Count f-for me." I heard his shaky voice as he began trying to count my every thrust.

"O-one...T-t-two...Th-h-h-Three, F-f-fuck..." I opened one eye wide; I've never heard my sacrifice say that word. I knew he was enjoying himself, so I smirked. "That's not the right number. Start again."

It had been five minutes and he had finally reached ten. Ritsuka must've had to restart more than ten times. I grabbed his neglected member and began to pump in rhythm with my thrusts. He began to try and say something to me but only came out as moans.

"S-s-SOOUBI!" I felt his cum spurt across my face and his entrance clench around me. I couldn't hold it in.

~Ritsuka's POV~

He continued to thrust even after I had cum across our chests and his face. I could see his excitement build as he finally let go of all sense he had. He grabbed onto his headboard and began to thrust me into the wall. "S-s-soubi! I'm gonna..." Before I could finish my sentence, I came across his chest again. I don't think I could stop cumming.

"R-ritsuka..." He whispered my name into my ear and he pushed himself as far in as he could and held me onto him as he laid himself onto the bed.

~Soubi's POV~

He began to thrusted as I came inside of him. I could feel myself still cumming out as Ritsuka began to thrust harder and faster than I thought he could. "R-r-FUCK!..." I yelled as I hit my peak of the most emotional orgasm I've ever had. We both yelled each other's names together and fell onto the bed.

Before I could say anything he had passed out and curled up against my stomach. I kissed his forehead and pulled the blanket over us. "Goodnight...Ritsuka."

~Both POV'S~

This has to be...the best night ever.


End file.
